


Kiss Me

by redcherrylilly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Original Character(s), a part of the coffee shop au i will never write, pcy is into the oc if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcherrylilly/pseuds/redcherrylilly
Summary: "If I kiss you I won't stop," he whispers."Then don't."





	Kiss Me

Jisoo can't help but glance at Jongdae out of the corner of her eyes from where she sits. He's reading one of the books Jongin had recommended recently, curled up on the other corner of the couch and blanket draped over himself. 

A pout pulls at her lips as she adjusts her own blanket on herself, unable to stop herself as she turns to full out stare at Jongdae. He had invited her over to hang out at his apartment and it's not like Jisoo had been expecting anything to happen. Most of these hang outs went to watching shows together or just eating and talking. 

But now that Jisoo thinks about it, as long as they've been dating, Jongdae really hasn't kissed her. At least not anything past chaste, innocent kisses. She wonders if it's a problem with her. Could their brief kisses be enough that Jongdae thought she was a bad kisser?  Did she have bad breath? Was he losing interest in her? 

"You're doing a lot of deep thinking over there," Jongdae speaks up suddenly, not even glancing away from his book. Jisoo blinks, eyes fluttering for a couple of moments before she looks away as if she can pretend she wasn't just staring at her boyfriend. Pulling her phone out from under her blanket, she tries to bury herself into the couch as she pulls the blanket up higher. 

(Jongdae's apartment is cold on top of the winter storm outside. Jisoo doesn't get why he doesn't turn the heater up but whatever, she doesn't pay the bills around here.) 

"I'm just thinking," she answers as vaguely as she can. She knows it's supposed to be her cue for her to tell Jongdae what she's thinking about but he's either going to laugh, have a serious talk with her, or break up with her. Jisoo would really rather not deal with any of those reactions so she'll settle for letting Jongdae wonder what she's thinking about. 

He glances up at her, brow raised. "You're not going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I'm wondering when Chen’s solo album is going to be released," she lies as she focuses on her phone, scrolling through her apps. Her eyes are really focused on Jongdae though and the odd look he sends her way. He huffs out a laugh before bookmarking his book and closing it, making his way over to her. 

"You're such a liar," he laughs, nudging his nose along her temple as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Talk to me baby." 

"Don't be disgusting," Jisoo breathes out, face flushing and heart racing. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to him holding her, touching her. God how was she even supposed to kiss him if she reacted like this? Perhaps it's a good thing that wasn't a problem then. Maybe him not kissing her was a blessing. Then she wouldn't have to worry about having a heart attack every time he did. 

That isn't the point though. The point is, Jongdae is really, really unfair. 

He laughs before pressing his lips gently to her cheek. "Come on," he whines, dragging his voice as he throws his legs around her. "I like hearing your voice. Tell me what's on your mind. Let Dr. Kim help you." 

"You're disgusting," she laughs, trying to shrug him off. It doesn't work at all. Not when Jongdae is wrapped around her like some sort of koala, determined to not let go until she talks. Maybe not even after that. 

They both pause when the doorbell rings though and Jisoo turns to Jongdae, head tilted. 

"You have guests?"

"Aw crap," Jongdae says as he retracts his arms and legs from her before he stands up. "I forgot Kyungsoo was coming over so we could study for ECON." He glances over at her apologetically but Jisoo smiles at him as she stands after him, shaking her head. 

"It's fine. I think Krystal wanted to get milk tea and talk tonight anyways. I'll see you," she says, beating him to the door with her stuff and slipping into her sneakers. She opens it up to see Kyungsoo there just as expected, Econ book in one hand and the other on the backpack slung over his shoulder. 

"Hey Kyungsoo," she greets, waving at him. "Have fun studying." 

She pushes past him then, not even letting Jongdae get a word out as he watches her go. His lips purse together as he sticks his head out the door to watch Jisoo dash towards the elevator. 

"I didn't even get to kiss her goodbye," he whines. 

"Maybe she thinks you're a bad kisser," Kyungsoo replies nonchalantly as he steps into Jongdae's apartment.

"Hey! That's not true!" 

-

"What if he thinks I'm a bad kisser," Jisoo asks, completely mortified as Chanyeol tunes his guitar. He glances up at her, face contorted. "Well are you?"

"I've never kissed anyone before him," Jisoo answers, face flushing at her confession. "I probably am." 

"I don't know," Sehun says as he looks up from his phone. "If my girlfriend didn't know how to kiss because it was her first time really kissing anyone, I'd go out of my way to teach her. It just means more of an opportunity to kiss her."

"Then do you think he wants to break up with me," Jisoo gasps, eyes immediately glossing over. "He probably doesn't kiss me because he's not attracted to me anymore. What if he's trying to-"

"That's definitely not it," Chanyeol cuts her off. "He was just telling us yesterday about how he thinks you're so cute and how he's so lucky to have you and how you really are the one." His voice raises in pitch as he says it, feigning a dreamy look with his hands clasped together. 

Jisoo’s face somehow gets impossibly redder and she's covering her face with her hands at the comment. Chanyeol was definitely over exaggerating but those words could have definitely come out of Jongdae's mouth. "Okay maybe not that." 

"Bad breath," Sehun offers. Jisoo freezes then, stopping to try and smell her breath. "You think so?"

"Just pop a mint," Chanyeol says with a wave of his hand. "Right now too, before you sing. If it's that bad-"

Jisoo’s popped two before Chanyeol can finish speaking. 

-

"You're really into mints lately," Jongdae says pointedly as Jisoo tosses one into her mouth. They've just finished lunch and Jongdae is planning on dropping her off at her apartment before he heads over to work. Of course Jisoo’s kind of anticipating a goodbye kiss and maybe he'll do it if she's popped a mint. 

"They're good," she answers, biting down on it. They're refreshing, sure, but lately, Jisoo just feels like she's constantly eating toothpaste. She's probably going to stop liking mint chocolate chip ice cream if this continues. 

"Me too," Jongdae asks, hand stuck out as he waits for one. Jisoo snorts before dropping one into his hand. Now both of their mouths are going to be minty fresh when they kiss. This'll be fine then. This is going to work out. 

Except right when they get to the door of Jisoo’s apartment, all Jongdae does is press a kiss to the corner of her lips and run off. He's running late, apparently. 

 

"It's not the breath," Jisoo says as she enters Chanyeol's room. He glances up from his music sheet, head tilted. "We both had mints. All I do is eat mints. It can't be the mints." 

Chanyeol snorts before pushing his computer chair over to his mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of alcohol for her. "Take a fucking sip babe," he laughs. 

"Fuck off," she growls, snatching the bottle after he's popped it open. 

-

All Kyungsoo can do is stare in disbelief at Jisoo as she spills her worries to Baekhyun who bursts out laughing. Kyungsoo can't believe he just had to hear Jisoo say she's worried Jongdae isn't attracted to her anymore. 

All because they rarely kiss. 

"You guys are both stupid," Kyungsoo huffs out. "You both say the same things. No wonder you're dating each other."

Jisoo stares at Kyungsoo, clearly confused even though he just laid out the whole thing for her. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean," Baekhyun laughs, wiping at his tears. "It's not the breath and it's definitely not because he isn't in love with you. It's probably the complete opposite." 

"He was sad because you didn't kiss him goodbye the other day," Kyungsoo adds, going back to his homework. "He thinks you don't even really want to kiss him." 

"Have you tried talking to him," Baekhyun asks. The asshole is still laughing, wiping the tears away from the corner of his eyes. He really did get a kick out of this one. 

"No," Jisoo answers, clearly flustered from the reactions of her friends. "I don't want to make him uncomfortable." 

"Well maybe if you asked Jongdae why you guys don't kiss a lot he'd tell you," Baekhyun says, smiling towards her. Or behind her? His eyes have sort of lifted like he's looking at something else. And maybe, just maybe is he smirking now. 

Jisoo turns then, face paling when she sees Jongdae standing there. He looks surprised as he stares at Jisoo and she makes quick work in gathering her stuff and walking passed him. 

"I'll see you guys," she says, running out of the student center just as Jongdae is calling after her. 

"You're both stupid," Kyungsoo says pointedly when Jongdae stands there for a second, hesitating. Baekhyun tilts his head then a smug expression on his face while he rests his cheek against his palm. "So are you going to run after her or not?" 

-

Even though Jongdae ran after Jisoo, she did a damn well good job of hiding from him. It's a great thing really that the cafe Jisoo works at is right around the block and that her manager loves her enough to let her hide out in the back until Jongdae clears. 

"Are you and Jongdae fighting," Junmyeon asks when he walks into the back to see her organizing it. Jisoo glances at him nervously before laughing. "Not really. We're just bad at talking things out apparently," she says as she grabs a stack of large cups and turns to Junmyeon. "Need larges?"

"Get out. I love free labor but you're already always here. I feel bad for always taking up your time," Junmyeon sighs. Jisoo laughs before she's grabbing her bag, setting the cups in Junmyeon's arms. "I'll see you tomorrow boss!"

"Bright and early," he calls back. 

-

"How can Jongdae not want to kiss you," Chanyeol asks as Jisoo walks into the dressing room. She glances up from where she's fixing her shirt, pulling it up so she's not so revealing. Her fingers slide over the fabric of her high waist shorts before she's tilting her head. 

"I look that good tonight?"

"You say that like you didn't dress with an intent to look good," Chanyeol replies. His eyes linger at her legs then, catching on the leg garter. "Really?"

"It's sexy," Jisoo says, twisting her leg in, a smirk on her face. "Fits my rocker concept." 

"You're going to drive him mad tonight," Chanyeol says with a shake of his head. Baekhyun is bounding into the room next, makeup on his eyes and hair styled back before whistling when his eyes land on Jisoo. 

"You're really trying to get him to kiss you tonight aren't you?" 

And then a pause before he looks closer. "Hey, are those my girlfriend's clothes? Are you telling me you didn't even go home because you knew he'd be waiting for you there? Wait, is that her garter?" 

"How do you know she has a garter," Jisoo gasps, hand held over her chest as she eyes Baekhyun. "Don't tell me." 

"I won't tell you!" 

"Oh my god," Jisoo laughs, slapping at her thigh. She pauses then before suddenly tugging at the garter. "Oh my god," she repeats. "Um."

"She's never worn it," Baekhyun clarifies, clearly as horrified as Jisoo is. "I've just seen it around." 

"That was the most disturbing thing I've ever had to witness," Chanyeol says after a second as he stands up suddenly. "Alright! Show time! Two minutes till we're on," he say, pushing them out of the room. 

The crowd is already gathered around the stage when Jisoo and the rest run onto it. Her eyes quickly scan over the room as the lights turn on over them, waving here and there but she knows what she's looking for. More importantly, who  she's looking for. 

She finds Jongdae in one of the corner booths, his hair pushed back and eyeliner rimming his eyes. His leather jacket sits on his shoulders, almost falling off to reveal the white tank he has on underneath and if he were standing, Jisoo would bet he's wearing the damn torn jeans that always look so good on him. God he looked good. 

Seems like they were both being unfair to each other tonight. 

Jisoo introduces herself briefly when it comes to her turn before they're moving into place and their set begins. 

 

"You guys did so good," Jisoo hears as they're walking into the VIP area. It's Baekhyun's girlfriend, already excited as she wraps her arm around Baekhyun's. He leans down to press a kiss to her lips then and Jisoo grimaces. 

Kissing. 

Ugh. Jongdae. 

"You know, that could be us," Jongdae laughs into her ear as his arms slide around her waist. Jisoo shivers involuntarily as she's pulled against Jongdae's chest. So she's a little sensitive considering they are sort of not talking. Even if it's only been a couple of hours since the (lack of) confrontation. 

"You're one to talk," Jisoo huffs, cheeks flushing red. She's unable to look him in the eyes as he turns her towards him, his hands on her shoulders as he looks down at her. 

He is wearing the torn jeans, Jisoo notes as she stares down. God Jisoo loves those jeans. They always look so good on him. 

She hears him laugh before he's leaning in, whispering into her ear as he wraps an arm around her waist. "Is that what you've been upset about these last two weeks? Mints because you thought I didn't want to kiss you?" 

"Shut up," Jisoo huffs in embarrassment. She steps away then, face flushing. She wants to run away and hide because she can't stand all this teasing Jongdae is doing to her. He laughs before grabbing her arm and pulling her in once more.

"Let's go home," he says as he begins walking towards the exit. Jisoo blinks as she follows after him, turning back once to look to her friends for help. They're all sending her off though, smirks on their faces as they wave at her. 

The traitors, Jisoo thinks as she lets Jongdae tug her out of the bar. 

They're in a taxi and back at Jongdae's apartment before Jisoo even knows it. It's only once Jisoo has toed off her shoes does Jongdae push her up against the wall, letting out a deep breath as he cages her in between his arms. 

"You look really, really good tonight," Jongdae breathes out, leaning in to press his forehead against her own. Jisoo can only blink up at him in surprise, pulse racing. 

They've never done this before. They've never been together this late at night. Never been in such a heavy atmosphere together. It's taking Jisoo's breath away. 

"Don't do it again," he says as he wraps an arm around Jisoo’s waist. "Chanyeol kept looking at you. I didn't like it." 

Jisoo lets out a breathy laugh, arms coming up to sling themselves around Jongdae's neck. "Chanyeol likes the girl from his chemistry class. You probably just thought he was looking." 

"No, everyone was looking," he says possessively and when Jisoo looks up into his eyes, she can't help but shiver. There are many words she could use to describe the look in his eyes but the easiest to use would be lust. 

Kim Jongdae looks like he could devour her right this second and Jisoo isn't sure if she would stop him. She's not sure she would want to. 

"Jongdae," Jisoo breathes out, fingers stroking over his neck as she tilts her head up. "Kiss me." 

He lets out a short laugh, gaze falling to her mouth, parted and painted a dark red. "If I kiss you, I won't stop," he whispers. 

"Then don't." 

**Author's Note:**

> Brought over from AFF! Not one of my first and hopefully not my last. This is....old? It's from September definitely.


End file.
